1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to load monitoring and, more particularly, to systems and methods for signal conditioning and processing of load monitoring signals
2. Description of Related Art
Load and tension monitoring of load carrying members are very important in some applications. For example, load and tension monitoring of moorings and risers is important in offshore oil production platforms. One such monitoring system includes variable reluctance sensors placed around the periphery of a load carrying member to measure the load associated with that member. This system uses a resonant circuit to process signals from the sensors and report results to a marine monitoring system.
The electronics used in such a system are sophisticated and expensive. The electronics are typically housed in a fixed cabinet and powered by an AC line voltage. Therefore, the electronics are rendered inoperable in the event of line voltage failure, which may occur in critical situations, such as in a severe storm.
As a result, there is a need for a monitoring system that is inexpensive, portable, and/or capable of being powered by DC power.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address this and other needs by providing a monitoring system that is inexpensive, portable, and/or capable of being powered by DC power.
In accordance with the principles of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a system monitors a load associated with a load carrying member. The system may include a voltage divider and a computer device. The voltage divider measures inductance associated with load sensing elements that monitor the load carrying member. The computer device determines displacements of the load sensing elements based on the inductance associated with the load sensing elements and determines the load associated with the load carrying member based on the displacements of the load sensing elements.
In another aspect of the invention, a portable load monitoring system monitors the load associated with a load carrying member. The system includes a voltage divider and a portable computer device. The voltage divider is configured to measure inductance associated with load sensing elements that are associated with the load carrying member. The portable computer device is configured to determine displacements of the load sensing elements due to the load based on the inductance associated with the load sensing elements, and determine the load associated with the load carrying member based on the displacements of the load sensing elements.
In a further aspect of the invention, a system monitors a load associated with a load carrying member. The system includes a voltage divider and a computer device connected to a DC power source. The voltage divider is configured to measure inductance associated with load sensing elements associated with the load carrying member. The computer device is configured to determine displacements of the load sensing elements due to the load based on the inductance associated with the load sensing elements, and determine the load associated with the load carrying member based on the displacements of the load sensing elements.